


The Kinkiest Ideas

by ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Detective Carisi comes out to play, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Humour, Just so much kink guys, M/M, Smut, cop kink, kink talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: A conversation with Munch leads Rafael to think of some very good plans of what to do with Sonny tonight.“Let’s go home. I think you might need to arrest me once we get there.”Sonny’s eyes darkened with lust at the thought. He yanked Rafael to his feet and kissed him hard. “I’m sure I can findsomethingyou’re guilty of, Counselor.”





	The Kinkiest Ideas

John Munch sighed and stretched his neck and back. It had been a _long_ day, the kind he didn’t think he’d be pulling anymore now that he was a retired police officer. But two people had called out today, some kind of flu (John wondered if he was starting to come down with it and heard Fin in his head saying sourly, “Babe, you are the _worst_ hypochondriac I have _ever_ met.”), and with a case about to go to trial, Barba had been pushing hard for results. This was meant to be a 9-5 job, sometimes even less, but honestly, John wasn’t complaining. He missed the long days, the working until he had an answer, and anyway, Fin was stuck on a stakeout tonight with Carisi (John had been getting complaining texts for several hours now) so there was no one to go home to.

John checked his phone again. _If I have to hear one more time about his lover I am going to shoot him. It’s not even a new relationship ffs_

_Now now,_ John typed, _you should be happy his puppy dog sighing is finally over. You complained enough about that._

_I wouldn’t’ve if I had known THIS was coming,_ Fin responded within seconds. _Apparently whoever it is is utterly perfect_. Fin had included several barfing emojis. _And has been for months_. More barfing emojis.

It didn’t seem Fin tolerated the young detective any better now than he had when Carisi first joined the team. 

John wondered if he should let it slip to Fin just _who_ the wonderful, utterly perfect lover was. He didn’t usually hide things from his husband, but he felt like this was something Fin should discover – or work out, for fuck’s sake, the man was a _sergeant_ – himself. 

_You just miss being in the first flush of love_ , John teased. He sent a kiss emoji to Fin. Slowly but surely, Fin was dragging him into the 21st century.

_Absolutely not. I like being comfy with you John. Like knowing what you want and what you like_

_Knowing is no good without action. Maybe put it into action tonight my love._

_Only if I’m not in jail for killing carisi_

_Just remember stakeouts with stabler and take deep breaths my love._

John remembered Fin bitching about having to listen to Elliot’s home life for years – his fights with Kathy, his fights with the kids, his divorce, his attempts at dating, his weird thing with Liv, his getting back together… Elliot had never been a man to keep it to himself. And Fin’s patience with Elliot had been exactly nil, especially since Fin never thought much of Elliot as a cop. At least Fin (grudgingly) admitted that as _fucking annoying_ as Carisi was, he was a good cop. Certainly didn’t beat people up.

_Oh thx just what I needed,_ Fin texted. _To be reminded of that prick_

John gathered the files and headed for Barba’s office with his results. Even though it was past 8, he knew the man would be there, burning the midnight oil.

In no small part because Carisi was on a stakeout with Fin, of course.

*** 

John knocked on Barba’s door. He had been right, of course, Barba _was_ still there. Carmen had long since gone home, but the light was still on in Barba’s office.

“Go away!” Barba called out. “Whoever it is, it’s past working hours!”

“It’s Munch!” John called back, opening the door. “You wanted results; I have some answers that you asked for.”

Barba motioned for him to come in. He put down his pen and rubbed his eyes, then stood up. “Munch,” he said in a tone that, for him, constituted warmth. By now, John was good at reading the man; they had become friends since John had started working for the DA’s office.

It certainly didn’t hurt that both of them enjoyed a good argument, and they could argue without emotions getting hurt, with logic and reason and good points being made all around. Barba was one of the few people who could make John reevaluate a point of his, not that John would admit it freely. 

Other things neither man would admit freely: that they _were_ actually friends, especially since they weren’t big on _having_ friends, but if tortured, they would reluctantly admit that they found the other man _tolerable_ at least. 

Barba headed for his scotch, then looked consideringly at Munch. He pulled out two glasses without asking, and John quirked a half-smile at him. They were _both_ good at reading the other.

“Long day?” Barba asked in what could generously be taken as sympathy.

“No longer than yours, I bet,” John replied, taking his scotch. “Besides, I take it neither of our beaus will be having shorter days than ours. Of course, they’re young.”

“Speak for yourself; Fin’s not a day younger than me,” Barba said with no real heat. “Still, robbing the cradle, aren’t you?”

“No more than you are,” John said with a smirk. “Do you change his diapers at night?”

Barba shuddered. “Don’t ever mention diapers again,” he complained. “Blech. _Not_ a kink. He called me _Papi_ once and I swear I nearly threw him out of the bed.”

John raised his eyebrows – Barba was rarely this forthcoming about his sex life, although John often ribbed him about it. Well. Two could play at this game, of course, as John lived to make people uncomfortable. He wondered if this was Barba’s first drink of the night, although the man didn’t drink much – certainly not as much as a certain Lieutenant he knew.

“Well, can’t say it’s one of mine, either, although of course, Fin was never that young,” John said blandly, looking into his scotch. “’Course, with all the stuff we _have_ done, it’s not like it’s been boring,” he added cheerfully.

Barba scowled at him. “Spare me.” He downed his scotch and stood for another, absolutely feeling the need for alcoholic fortification to get through this conversation. If he knew Munch – and he _did_ , by now – the man was likely not going to stop.

John was uncharacteristically silent for several minutes, sipping the scotch slowly. Barba had figured him for a drinker, when they had first met, but John rarely indulged, and when he did, he seemed to have tight control of himself.

Of course, Barba had heard _several_ stories about Munch and Fin from Liv – some impressive drunken shenanigans – but it seemed the only person John trusted enough to get drunk with was Fin. Barba wondered, idly, if John would ever loosen up that much around him, then wondered why he cared. They were work friends, nothing more. Even if this conversation was utterly work-inappropriate.

“Tell me, Munch,” Barba said, “do you ever…” he hesitated for a moment. 

John looked up interestedly, but didn’t push Barba. “Yes?”

“After a case. Do you… is it hard? To be kinky?” Barba got all the words out in a rush. He had long ago come to terms with being kinky as fuck, but sometimes, some days, after reading case files and preparing testimony, he felt… uncomfortable with his kinks, like he shouldn’t have them, like they were the wrong kinds of dirty. He didn’t like the feeling, but he wondered what Munch’s take would be on it.

John looked at him understandingly. “At first,” he admitted. “But not now. Fin… Fin and I, we talked one night. And we talked about it, how he asked for it, how _I_ asked for it, how saying _yes_ and _please_ and _more_ made it _right_ ,” he explained. “Because that’s true of any sex, isn’t it, Barba? Missionary with the lights out is scary when one person isn’t saying that, and being tied up and spanked and whipped can seem scary but isn’t when both people say yes and please and more.”

Barba turned this over in his head for a moment, considering it. He had seen plenty of cases, of course, of vanilla sex gone wrong, of one person saying no to vaginal or anal penetration and of that becoming a nightmare. And he had had _tons_ of kinky sex – all of it enthusiastic, all of it consensual, and he assumed that the other people involved didn’t think of it as a nightmare. He certainly didn’t, he thought back fondly.

John watched him, saw the understanding in his face. Saw that he had been there himself, at least most of the time, but needed the external validation. Today’s case was rough, he knew.

“First thing we ever tried,” John said with a smile, “was spanking.”

“I assume you’re going to tell me Fin had been a bad, bad boy?” Barba asked with a smirk, more comfortable now that he had some scotch in him.

“Oh, absolutely not,” John said. “Fin, a good, honest cop, being a bad boy? No, _I_ was a naughty boy. Several times. Well, by now, several _thousand_ times, I’d say.”

Barba choked on his drink. He hadn’t thought of John as the submissive one. Of course, now that he thought about it, he couldn’t picture _Fin_ as submissive, either. Perhaps his age bias coming out. Of course, he reminded himself, Fin was the same age as him, roughly.

“Remind me to spank my boyfriend one of these nights,” Barba muttered. The thought made him flush a bit: Sonny, in his lap, his ass bright red, wiggling eagerly, his cock hard and twitching against Barba’s leg…. Barba took a stiff drink.

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You mean you _haven’t_ yet? I thought more of you, Barba.” 

“We haven’t been together as long as you and Fin,” Barba reminded him mildly. “Although it’s not like it’s been _all_ vanilla.”

“Tell me more, Counselor. Actually, tell me, does he call you that in bed?”

Barba laughed. “Some nights. Some… role-playing nights.”

“Oh, we’ve had those,” John said brightly. “’Course, I usually play a prostitute – a _female_ prostitute – and Fin’s often a dirty cop.”

Barba blinked rapidly as he imagined first John, then Carisi in drag. Sonny in drag he lingered on, wondering if he could picture it. No, he finally decided, not something he’d be into. He liked his men to be dressed in masculine clothes. Especially Sonny, who had always worn a suit well, and especially now that Barba had a hand in picking those suits.

“Do you get off on being bought and paid for?” Barba asked with a smirk.

“More on being used,” John said with a grin. “In every way.” His eyes flashed. “Sometimes, we do Master/pet roleplay instead, but of course it’s the same thing with a different name. Bet your _cariño_ would be into _that_ , he’s practically a puppy dog bounding after you already.”

“We may have done some stuff like that already,” Barba admitted. “He _is_ very willing to please.”

“Thought you’d be into domination ever since I saw you walk into a courtroom,” John said with a satisfied smile.

“Were you thinking about getting me in bed, Munch?”

“Well, you know Fin and I have always wanted to have a threesome,” John said innocently. He took a sip of his drink. 

Barba laughed. “I’ll just say I’m glad you never asked.”

“I could be offended by that!”

“You _could,_ ” Barba conceded. “Or you could let me tell you about the first kink _we_ tried,” he bribed.

“Oh, now, if that’s how you’re going to play it,” John said, “go right ahead.”

Barba stood and refilled their drinks: a second glass for Munch, a third for himself. “By then, all I wanted to do was tie him up and _gag him._ ”

“A sentiment my husband no doubt shares by now,” John muttered. His phone had been vibrating during this conversation, but he had ignored it in favor of this talk with Barba. 

“Yes, Sonny takes some getting used to. He’s not as grating as I found him in the beginning, but shutting him up for an hour was… magical. Just muffled moans and screams…” Barba’s eyes had darkened as he talked.

John smirked. “Next time, add a vibrator,” he recommended. “I have never, _ever_ come so hard or so long. Neither has Fin.”

Barba cleared his throat against the thought. “I will… I will remember that,” he said in a hoarse tone. He knew exactly where to use it, John didn’t need to elaborate further. He saw a sex toy shop visit in his and Sonny’s immediate future.

“There are still some kinks to introduce. Sonny’s a bit… _naïve._ A good Catholic boy,” Barba said. “Don’t want to scare him off.”

“Luckily Fin and I have always been on the same wavelength,” John said with a smirk. “He took to whipping me right away. You should see that man wield a whip.”

“Mm, you should see my man wield a gun.”

“Now _there’s_ a dangerous kink to bring into the bedroom,” John said with the weight of experience. “I recommend having a gun you use _only_ for the bedroom, one you _never_ load.”

“Oh, no, we don’t bring it in to the bedroom,” Barba said hastily. “I’m a little too attached to my various limbs for that. But seeing him wield it in the field… Well, luckily now Liv knows to go looking for us instead of sending one of her underlings.”

John laughed. “Yes, Cragen was the same way, although the number of times Elliot caught us at it…” he trailed off. “I forgot, you never met that asshole.”

“I certainly have heard enough about him not to ever want to meet him, although Liv speaks very positively of him,” Barba said. 

John scowled. “There was a lot of history there, and I’m not getting into it tonight,” he said. He changed the subject slightly. “Did I ever tell you that he walked in on Fin whipping me while I was in a skirt?”

“From what I’ve heard of him, I can’t imagine he took it well.”

“He screamed. _Loudly_. Of course, we had ended up at a furry convention and he had practically had a heart attack. Drunk himself into a blind stupor that night. Probably why he walked into our room the next morning.”

Barba laughed. “To be fair, I’ve never been into furries, either.”

“No, but I’ll bet you don’t scream like a child when you see one,” John said. 

“To each their own, as long as it’s safe and consensual,” Barba said with a shrug. 

“What was the worst thing you were ever discovered doing?” John asked, finishing his drink. He put down the empty glass decidedly, making it clear he was done for the night.

“Ah,” Barba said, with a blush rising on his face. “Well. Um.”

“Spit it out, Barba, and I might just tell you mine.”

“Oh, you mean the whipping _wasn’t_ the worst?”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” John hedged. He looked somber and serious for a moment, lost in memories of Fin being dragged off him, cuffed, accused….

“No, don’t tell me,” Barba said immediately. “I’ll pretend the whipping one was the worst. Looks like whatever it was, it’s… not something I need to hear about.” Nobody said he had to be an asshole _all_ of the time. “My worst. Whew. Well, uh. I was into choking when I was younger. And I was choking my partner – _safely_ I might add – except my roommate was in the middle of studying, totally ignored the tie on the door, walked in and freaked the fuck out. He was a medical student and to hear him tell it, I was gonna kill my lover. Haven’t been into choking since; my roommate scared the crap out of me.”

John nodded in understanding. “Reading the medical reports on choking assaults did the same for me,” he offered. “Not… never with Fin. But an ex-wife.”

“Heard you had four.”

John winced. “We all make mistakes,” he said. “Too many years of not thinking straight. Or thinking too straight,” he said with a wink.

Barba laughed at that. He debated another drink, but he was a bit tipsy already and wanted to be sober-ish when Sonny came back from his stakeout. 

John ignored his phone again. Generally he liked to see what Fin texted, but he was enjoying this conversation with Barba. And he was old-fashioned enough still to think it was rude to look at your phone during a talk. He wasn’t beholden to it anymore, like he had been as a cop, and he enjoyed that. Fin would understand – Fin actually _encouraged_ this friendship, calling it weird and strange but also oddly right. 

Barba’s cell phone rang, and Barba glanced at it. John didn’t blame him: as SVU’s only attorney, he was on-call all the time. Barba’s face softened, and John gave him a knowing look.

“ _Cariño_ ,” he greeted as he picked it up. 

John took the moment to glance at his phone.

_Babe I’m guessing youre talking to barba since youre not answering but I cannot stand him anymore save me for gods sake. Invent an emergency plz_

Whoops, maybe he should’ve checked it, although clearly Carisi wasn’t dead, if he was calling Barba.

_Finally done. Heading over to barba’s office with carisi now since livs at home. See you soon._

_I’m there my love,_ John texted back. _Will wait for you._

“No, no, I’m still here,” Barba said. “Talking with Munch. About a case,” he lied. John stifled a laugh at that. “Sure, come bring me the results, I’m sure Munch and I can drag this out another 20 minutes. See you soon, _mi amor._ ”

“By the way,” John suggested, “I know you’re generally dominant, but he _is_ a cop with a gun and a badge…” he trailed off suggestively before continuing. “Ever thought about letting him arrest you one night… _punish_ you?”

Barba swallowed heavily. He hadn’t until that moment but now, the thought of _Detective_ Carisi coming out to play in the bedroom was… _heady_. He… he needed to see that side of his lover as soon as possible. 

“I think we should discuss the case,” he said in a strangled tone, losing his poker face for once. 

John smirked. “If that’s what you want….”

*** 

Carisi bounded in the door, all eagerness, while Fin trudged in after him, miming strangling him behind the detective’s back. Fin looked murderous, and John didn’t blame him – while he was fond of the earnest detective (Sonny reminded him, somewhat, of Cassidy when they first worked together, all eager to please and learn, although admittedly a lot more knowledgeable), he knew quite well how much Sonny got under Fin’s skin. Perhaps Cassidy would have too, he mused.

Barba was all business now, none of his earlier softness on the phone. “Carisi, Fin,” he greeted. “Any results?”

Fin spoke. “He took a furtive trip to a warehouse, which we’re having CSU comb, then he went over to his girlfriend’s for the night. We followed, sat on the place, but he seems to be staying put. Lights went off over an hour and a half ago, so we left, but we left a couple of unis over there. We’ll start again in the morning if CSU doesn’t find anything at the warehouse,” he bit off, looking incredibly put out at the prospect of spending any more time in the car with Carisi. John tried not to laugh; it would bode poorly for his chances of sex later.

“Well,” John said, standing up. “I think it’s time we head home, don’t you, Fin?”

“ _Indeed_ ,” Fin said. He headed for the door immediately. “Bye, Carisi, Barba.”

John was after him in seconds.

“Finally,” Carisi said. “I thought I’d never get rid of Fin. The man can put up with a _lot_.” He came to stand next to Rafael.

“ _Cariño_ ,” Barba said softly, pressing a kiss to Sonny’s hand. “Let’s go home. I think you might need to arrest me once we get there.”

Sonny’s eyes darkened with lust at the thought. He yanked Rafael to his feet and kissed him hard. “I’m sure I can find _something_ you’re guilty of, Counselor.”

“Ooh, talk dirty to me some more.” Quickly he sent a text to John, then shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Get me home, Detective. _Now_.”

“I believe I’m the one issuing the orders tonight. Now move it,” Sonny said firmly, splaying a hand on Barba’s lower back and pushing. 

Rafael shivered in delight and hurried out of his office, Sonny following eagerly. Rafael kept sneaking glances back, hoping to catch a peek of Sonny’s gun under his coat. Every time he did his breath caught. He had a _serious_ gun kink by now, something about Sonny wielding that weapon….

Sonny noticed him looking and smiled. “Maybe if you’re very good… or very bad, I should say, I’ll pull my weapon tonight,” he promised in a low purr at the elevator.

*** 

They were _finally_ home. The trip had seemed to take forever, every moment in the cab back to Rafael’s apartment stretching into infinity as they sized each other up. Sonny had deliberately left his jacket a bit open, the butt of his gun showing, his badge visible on his belt.

_God_ , Rafael thought. How had he never thought of this, of having Sonny ‘arrest’ him, be _Detective Carisi_ in the bedroom? Cuff him, pull the badge?

He was shivering in anticipation. 

Rafael struggled with the key, alcohol and arousal slowing him. He finally managed to throw the door open, and they tumbled in. Sonny immediately unholstered his gun and unloaded it, dropping the clip and bullet onto the table. “Remind me to reload that before work, Rafi.” He smoothly holstered it again, smoothing his jacket over it, the butt of the gun barely visible.

Rafael wanted to push Sonny against the door, kiss him, run his hands down that lean body, but he also wanted to see what Detective Carisi had in mind. He looked down again to see the badge winking at him in the light and swallowed hard. _God_ that should not be such a fucking turn on but it was, just seeing that was making him harder. 

“Guess I should introduce myself,” Sonny said, catching him looking, getting into his role. He hooked the badge off his belt and flashed it, watching intently as Rafael’s breathing changed. “I’m Detective Dominick Carisi. Canvassing the neighborhood.” He smoothly put his badge back on his belt and Rafael’s eyes fell to it.

Rafael stared some more. Was this what suspects saw every day? This shining perfection of law and order? He didn’t usually think such sappy thoughts about, well, anyone, but it was hard not to when his boyfriend stood in front of him looking like sin in a suit.

Sonny gave him a half smile. “Well, Rafi?” he said, breaking out of his role for a moment. “I can’t arrest you until you do something illegal. Or confess to something illegal. I’m not a crooked cop, after all.”

Rafael shivered. No, he wasn’t. Sonny sometimes played a skeevy guy to get others to confess, but he was a straight-shooter, followed the book, and it was part of why Rafael loved him, his ethics. 

Sonny crossed his arms and waited. 

Rafael thought for a moment. Assaulting a cop was illegal. He raised his hand to ‘smack’ Sonny. Sonny caught it deftly, seeing exactly what he was going for, and couldn’t help a quick grin. He schooled his face quickly and said, “Assaulting a police officer? Tsk tsk. I’ll have to arrest you for that, Counselor.”

He twisted Rafael’s arm easily, turning Rafael around to cuff him. “Maybe I _am_ a crooked cop tonight, though,” he whispered in Rafael’s ear. “After all, you wouldn’t want on your record that you tried to assault a cop, now would you?”

Rafael shook his head. “Not at all, Detective,” he managed. His breathing was uneven, coming in ragged bursts. He hadn’t given Sonny a reason to pull the gun. He _needed_ Sonny to pull the gun. For all his protests to John earlier today that he would never bring it into the bedroom, he desperately wanted Sonny to pull it on him – he had watched Sonny unload it, and he knew his lover was meticulous about safety, especially when it came to Rafael’s safety. He needed to be uncuffed, first, though – he wasn’t sure how far he’d get with his hands cuffed. “But I’d be a lot more fun if my hands weren’t restrained, Detective,” he continued.

“I’ll undo the cuffs if you promise to behave,” Sonny said in a low voice. “Maybe I’ll redo them later, though, you look good in cuffs.”

Rafael felt the cuffs loosening and being taken off, but Sonny maintained a grip on his elbow, controlling him still. 

Now was the time to try to get Sonny to pull his weapon. He struggled against Sonny’s grip on his elbow, trying to get free. Sonny’s hand tightened on Rafael’s elbow slightly.

“Resisting arrest?” he asked dangerously. “That’s… unwise of you.”

Rafael was reminded suddenly of just how _strong_ his lover was. Clearly Sonny wasn’t even exerting a fraction of his strength, gripping his arm like that, and yet he felt power and strength in his grip. For someone so damn skinny, he was a lot of muscle, and Rafael shivered in anticipation.

He sent a silent _thank-you_ to John for suggesting this, then banished thoughts of anyone but Sonny.

Rafael waited a minute, waited for Sonny’s grip to loosen again. It did, and Rafael turned to face Sonny and backed away from his lover, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Sonny knew immediately what Rafael had been angling for, knew it from the glances Rafael had been giving him all night, and he pulled his (unloaded, he reminded himself) gun.

“ _Freeze_ ,” he ordered.

Rafael practically melted, staring at the way Sonny held the gun impossibly steady, aimed right at him. He wasn’t scared at all, knew it was safe and consensual, knew they had a safeword, knew the gun was unloaded, knew Sonny would never pull the trigger even when it _was_ unloaded. It was just… _unbelievably_ hot, watching his tall, skinny lover hold his weapon like that, his face an inscrutable mask, in ‘cop’ mode, his badge still on his hip. Apparently he had a _serious_ cop kink, too, he thought suddenly.

Rafael backed away further.

“I said _freeze_ ,” Sonny snapped, stepping closer, the gun still impossibly steady in his hands, his arms a straight line, his face like stone. 

Rafael nearly came in his pants and he bit back a whimper. He collected himself and stumbled backwards into his bedroom. “Come and catch me, Detective. But be careful. Who knows _what_ I’m hiding in this suit?”

He left the door open so he could watch Sonny stride toward him, gun leading the way, and really, Sonny _stalking_ him like prey should not be as fucking hot as it was but Rafael was seconds away from touching himself to relieve the ache in his cock. 

“Hands up!” Sonny demanded as he entered the room. “I said _put your hands up_!” 

Rafael immediately complied (and also mentally scheduled a date at a gun range because he needed to see Sonny actually shoot this gun once). 

Sonny grabbed Rafael with one hand and pushed him against the wall. “I suppose you leave me no choice but to frisk you,” he said. Gun still pointed at his lover, Sonny ran a hand down Rafael’s side, then he switched hands and frisked his other side.

“Guess you were just taunting me, huh? Want to make your arrest as difficult as possible? Get off on resisting arrest?”

Rafael was weak in the knees by now. He had never known there was such a steel core to his boyfriend, and he really really should have – as much of a softie as Sonny was, softies generally didn’t make good cops. 

Sonny finally lowered his gun and Rafael whimpered at the loss. Sonny smirked at him as he tossed the gun on the bedside table. “Don’t worry,” he breathed in Rafael’s ear. “I’ll bring it out to play again.”

He pulled back and considered Rafael. “Now. There’s still your assault and resisting arrest charges to consider. I don’t suppose I could get you to behave for the rest of the night, could I?”

“I thought you weren’t a crooked cop?”

“And I’d never have pegged you for someone who assaults a cop. Guess we’re both in a different role tonight, huh? Now. What do you think will make me forget all these charges?”

Rafael knew where Sonny’s mind was going, but he felt like taunting the man a bit.

“Money?” he hazarded.

“Please,” Sonny scoffed. “You’ll have to be more creative than _that._ ”

“Legal representation? I’m told I’m quite good.”

“Legal representation by someone who not ten minutes ago was trying to slap me? I’ll pass, thanks. Besides, why would a straight cop like me need legal representation? No, Counselor, you’ll have to try again.”

Rafael leaned in close. “Maybe… sex?” he asked in a low, husky voice. “Or does being a straight cop mean you’re also, well, _straight_?”

“Well now, I’ve always had a thing for men in fine suits,” Sonny said with a half-smile. “And hm, I think you worked out what was on my mind. Strip, then get on the bed.” Rafael complied as fast as he could.

Sonny pulled the cuffs off his hip. “And technically, you’re still under arrest. Can’t trust you not to resist arrest again.” 

Rafael eagerly put his hands above his head, near the headboard, and Sonny cuffed them, looping the cuffs around one of the bars of the headboard. Rafael pulled experimentally but there was no give, and Sonny gave him a heated look. “Oh, you won’t be getting out of that anytime soon. Means I can take my time with you.”

“ _Sonny_ ,” Rafael begged.

“I believe I said I was _Detective Carisi_ ,” Sonny corrected. “Don’t go mixing me up with some other guy,” he snarled, shrugging out of his suit jacket and hanging it up neatly. Sleeping with Rafael had given him some respect for how suits should be worn and taken care of.

Rafael shivered at the admonition. “Sorry, Detective,” he mumbled. 

Sonny loosened his tie – one of Rafael’s, actually – and pulled it off slowly, teasingly, watching as Rafael’s eyes went wide at the show. Sonny neatly put it in the dry-cleaning pile, knowing that it technically wasn’t part of the role-playing but also that there would be hell to pay later if the tie didn’t end up cleaned.

As much as Rafael was enjoying it, it was time to remove his badge. Sonny unhooked it again and dropped it on the nightstand, angling it so that Rafael could still get a glance of it if he turned his head. 

Sonny was done teasing; he wanted to be naked, to dominate, to _take_. He stripped off his shirt and pants quickly, then pulled off his undershirt and yanked down his boxers. His hard cock sprang free, ready for action.

He fished in the nightstand for their lube and stopped short. “You don’t have condoms,” he said evenly.

Of course Rafael didn’t; he and Sonny had stopped using them several months ago. He didn’t keep them as decoration.

“You don’t trust me?” Rafael asked curiously.

“A man who was about to assault me and has been resisting arrest? Funnily, no.”

Rafael nearly whined. He had been looking forward to being fucked and now it looked like he wouldn’t be, all because he and Sonny trusted each other enough not to use condoms.

Sonny took pity on him, especially since all _he_ wanted to do was fuck Rafael hard. “I suppose I could overlook this once,” he said. “Your ass is too sinful to resist.”

Rafael couldn’t help the smile he felt distorting his face. He knew that that wasn’t Sonny at all – the man was meticulous about his safety (except, of course, for his choice of job, which often left Rafael, at least, nervous) – but he was hardly going to complain if it meant he got fucked and fucked hard.

Sonny clambered into bed with the lube, settling in between Rafael’s legs. He gave Rafael a hard, considering look, _assessing_ him, and Rafael shivered. He was used to a softer, more affectionate Sonny in bed, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. 

Sonny prepared him quickly, roughly, but thoroughly, still not wanting to hurt Rafael, and Rafael was arching into it, begging wantonly, and Sonny allowed a quick, fleeting smile to cross his face. 

“Beg for me,” he growled. “Beg like you’ve never begged before,” Sonny rasped out, his fingers twisting roughly inside Rafael. He leaned down and whispered in Rafael’s ear, “and tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“Oh _God_ ,” Rafael keened, arching upwards. “ _Please. Please, Detective, fuck me_.”

“Did that hurt?” Sonny asked. “Begging someone for something?” He smirked. “I know your reputation, of course.”

“Are you going to sass me all night, or are you going to finally _fuck me_?” Rafael demanded.

“You are the pushiest fucking bottom I have ever met.” Sonny slicked himself and slammed in. Rafael didn’t have an answer for him, too busy pulling at Sonny with his legs, trying to get Sonny even deeper, trying to get him to go even harder, it was so perfect.

Sonny set a punishing, almost brutal pace, but Rafael was _certainly_ not complaining. He was a bit busy arching off the bed and trying to get any kind of friction on his cock, absolutely fucking desperate to come, and Sonny seemed completely disinterested in getting him there, and Rafael knew he was whining but he needed it so badly, Sonny’s hand, stomach, fuck, anything, just as long as he could fucking come already.

“You think you could come like this?” Sonny asked, his breath tickling Rafael’s ear. “Not a touch to your cock?”

“Clearly not,” Rafael huffed. “ _So fucking touch me already, Detective._ ”

Sonny laughed, a bit maliciously, and wrapped his hand around Rafael’s dick. He barely had to stroke before Rafael was coming with an inarticulate scream, coating Sonny’s hand in come. He slumped wearily against his restraints, laden down by his orgasm, as Sonny fucked him harder, almost there, he could feel the change in Sonny as he chased his orgasm. Rafael managed to pull him closer with his legs and Sonny was _there_ , coming in him with a grunt, and Sonny fell against him, pressing a sloppy kiss against his shoulder.

“Mmph,” Sonny said. “Okay, you’re not under arrest anymore.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Rafael said dryly. “Does that mean you’ll get me out of these cuffs?”

Sonny managed to move towards the key and release him, then hugged him close. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he asked worriedly, searching his lover’s face.

Rafael let a rare smile cross his face. “ _Cariño_ ,” he murmured. “I knew exactly what I asked for when I said I wanted Detective Carisi to come play for a bit.”

Sonny sighed in relief and settled properly into Rafael’s welcoming arms. “We’ll have to do that again,” he murmured sleepily. “I like being Detective Carisi in the bedroom,” he admitted.

“If the sex wasn’t any indication, I rather liked it too,” Rafael teased. “Now go to sleep. We’ll roleplay again another time.”

Sonny was asleep before Rafael even finished speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [thedoctorishereguys](https://thedoctorishereguys.tumblr.com/) and especially feel free to chat! I need more people to talk Barisi with!


End file.
